


Secret Lover

by GoldenJezebel



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Table Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenJezebel/pseuds/GoldenJezebel
Summary: Will and Abigail have a secret. In public, they are cold and aloof with one another, but behind closed doors, they bite and scratch and claw their way to release. Will has a need for control, and Abigail's all too happy to give it to him. (Explicit sexual content.)
Relationships: Will Graham & Abigail Hobbs, Will Graham/Abigail Hobbs, abigill, abigram
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Secret Lover

**Author's Note:**

> So, somehow I forgot to cross-post this fic here, so this is very, VERY old. I posted this on FFN back in December of 2017 lol, so I'm not sure how I miraculously forgot to post this here too. This was a snippet from an RP with an Abigail on Tumblr, and as usual, it's pure trash. Enjoy!

Teasing had become an everyday occurrence for both Will and Abigail. Now that they were dating (and in secret), things were rapidly becoming a game as to who could make the other cave first. That afternoon, they'd decided on playing miniature golf. But as with everything they did together, things had soon taken a turn.

Abigail attempted to steady her shot, her mouth tensing as Will's hand moved up her shirt to her breast. "Will..." Her breath caught in her throat. "Honestly, we're never going make it to the end. I wish you'd just let me take my shot."

"You're right," Will lowly agreed, "we wouldn't make it. And honestly? I'm starting to be okay with that." He cupped her bottom and nudged his way between her legs, encouraging her to grind against his thigh as he pushed and squeezed at the curve of her ass. "Maybe you should make your way over to the car," he suggested. "I'll return our clubs and join you." Eyes flashing, he added, "I'll drive. That means you can get started without me." He dipped a hand between them and palmed her heat, gently rubbing to drive the point home.

Abigail began to move her hips against his, the knowledge that anyone could turn around and _see_ turning her on all the more. Her breath shook when it came to his last words, finally letting herself go and moaning softly. "You might as well just fuck me right here. Jesus…"

Abigail sagged against him and Will supported her with his arms, burying his face into her neck as her soft moans reached his ears. His arousal swelled painfully as she ground against him, her hips rocking in such a way that made his teeth grit. He wanted to pin her beneath him onto the green - to push her jeans down around her knees and fingerfuck her until she _begged_ for his cock - but instead he released her, his throat tight as her lips met with his cheek.

"I'll see you soon," he hoarsely promised. His eyes followed after her until she was in the car, and then he made a brisk beeline for the shack by the entrance.

The teenage boy lifted his head, appearing bored as he set down his magazine. "Done already?" he asked.

"Something came up," Will brusquely said.

"Oh, well did you want-?"

"No, that'll be all." Unceremoniously, he dumped off the balls and putters before making his way back toward his vehicle. His gait was stiff and uncomfortable due to the rapidly growing need beneath his belt.

When Will opened the car door, he felt as if he'd nearly taken it off its hinge. "Abigail," he rasped, commanding her attention. "Unbutton your jeans." Sparing their surroundings a brief glance, he quickly ducked inside and shut the door behind him. Eyes now riveted to hers, he lowly added, "I want you to finger yourself. Nice and slow - just enough to keep you warmed up. I don't want you coming undone until I get to you. Understood?"

Abigail trembled and unbuttoned her jeans, slowly sliding a hand inside and beneath the trim of her panties. As she moved, Will reached over and placed a hand on her thigh, gently kneading and rubbing as her fingers breached her heat. With one hand on the wheel, he eased them out into the street before continuing toward the first stoplight. Abigail arched beneath his touch and he felt her thighs tense, her hand still moving strongly between her legs with each slow, torturous movement.

"Pull down your pants," Will urged. "I want to see you." They reached the stoplight and the car rolled to a halt, Will's hand dipping to cover hers as he began to push and flex her fingers deeper inside of her. Watching her flushed face, Will's cock twitched with sympathy as she arched and gripped at the seat.

"Oh!"

"Shh," he whispered, now rubbing gentle circles around her clit. "That's it, sweetheart. Open yourself up for me." Taking his hand off her sensitive bud, Will pressed into the small of her back and forced her hips upward, encouraging her feet to prop up on the dashboard for better penetration. The air began to smell of tangy arousal and Will pressed his face into her neck, inhaling her scent with a low hum. "I can't wait to put my cock in you," he growled.

"Then why _don't_ you?" Abigail hissed back. Fuck this stupid pretense - it was starting to be unfair!

There came an impatient honk from the car behind them, and Will abruptly withdrew, exhilarated as he eased them out into the next street. It occurred to him then that he had no idea where they were going and he chuckled, now palming himself through his pants. "What's the name of the hotel you booked, Abigail?"

She bit her bottom lip and whimpered. "Will, please..." Abigail didn't know if she could wait until the hotel - she was close to her climax, and started moving her fingers a bit faster.

"Please _what?"_ Will asked, his voice a dark whisper as he curled his hand around her thrusting fingers. He forced them to a halt, his own fingers now dipping past her slit and pumping between her slick walls.

"W-we're staying at th-the Hilton...right around the corner," Abigail managed to choke out. "Will...can I cum, please?"

He looked over at her then, halting the movement of his fingers. Abigail was a panting mess - beautiful and flushed as she gazed up at him with her wide, entreating eyes. Normally, he would do anything for her. Normally, he would do everything in his power to give her what she desired, but he found himself withdrawing and unfastening his belt with trembling fingers. "No," he huskily said, "you cannot. Unless my tongue or my cock is inside you, you're not allowed to cum. Now give me your hands."

Taking hold of Abigail's wrists, he bound them with the belt to prevent any further attempts at masturbation.

"You're done for now," he lowly said. "If you're feeling that badly, you can grind against the seat. I won't stop you." Passing a hand through her hair, he kissed her firmly on the mouth before whispering, "You'll cum soon enough. I promise you that. Just keep begging, and maybe you'll get a reward."

The Hilton loomed above them, and Will practically turned the car over with how quickly he pulled into the parking lot. With the vehicle now switched off, he unfastened the belt from around her wrists and helped Abigail get her jeans and panties into place.

"Do you have a key, or do we need to check in?" he huskily asked.

Abigail drew a shaking breath. "You're an asshole," she muttered, then pressed her mouth softly to his. "I already have the key." She held it out for him.

Accepting the key, Will locked up the car and took Abigail by the arm, now leading her up to the entrance with brisk steps. To any onlookers, it would've been evident that they were in a hurry, but it would more than likely be chalked up as being late to an appointment.

The woman behind the counter called to them in greeting, but Will couldn't even lift his head as he practically _dragged_ Abigail into the elevator. "What floor?" he asked, voice low and raspy.

"Third," Abigail whispered back. He slid a hand toward her rump and she jerked, trembling as he gently rubbed while his cock throbbed with impatience. The doors opened and they staggered toward their door, both opening it before practically falling inside.

The minute the door closed, Will slammed Abigail hard against the surface, his mouth crashing into hers as he pulled and tugged on her hair. Worrying her bottom lip between his teeth, he fumbled with the button to her jeans as he lightly sucked on her tongue. She gasped and further opened her mouth, whimpering as he broke the kiss long enough to pull her shirt over her head. "Go over to that table," he commanded.

Since it was a suite, there was a small wooden table in front of a large mirror. It showcased everything that was happening in that room, including each flicker of emotion as Will held his belt in his hand.

Appearing apprehensive, Abigail unsteadily moved to where he requested and paused, looking to him for further instruction.

Coming up to her from behind, Will took Abigail by the chin and forced her to look at herself in the mirror, his lips at her ear as he purred, "I want you to watch as I fuck you. Now take off your clothes and spread your legs."

In spite of herself, Abigail couldn't help but sneer. "Or do you want to watch _yourself_ as you fuck me?"

"Perhaps there's an appeal to both," Will lowly allowed, watching Abigail as she wriggled out of her clothing. "C'mon, now," he urged, resting a hand against her stomach. "Are you really going to keep me waiting?" His eyes were dark and almost _dangerous_ as he took in her movements, his forefinger dipping down to stroke along her clit as he met with her gaze. "Turn around."

When Abigail didn't move fast enough for his liking, Will spun her around and pressed forward, nudging her hips into the coolness of the tabletop as he slid a knee in between her legs. Now curling a hand around her throat, he tilted her head back and forced her to look at her appearance in the mirror, his lips tracing her thrumming pulse as he relished in her shallow breaths and dewy skin. She panted and arched and ground down against his knee.

Still rubbing her clit in brisk, even circles, he ground his clothed arousal into her backside as his lips drifted toward her ear. "We can't be too loud," he lowly reminded her. "Heaven forbid we end up removed for our indiscretion."

With the belt still in hand, Will lifted it up and commanded that Abigail bite down on it, his cheek pressing into hers as he pulled on the restraint. Her legs were still not fully spread, so he reached down and gave her ass a stinging swat. "Do I have to pull you over my knee?" he warned. "I can do this all day."

Abigail whined and bowed forward, panting around the belt as her cheeks grew increasingly flushed. Muffled by the restraint, she finally gritted out an annoyed, "Just _fuck_ me, asshole!"

Will finally unfastened his pants and slid them down along with his boxers, his breathing shallow and scorching the nape of her neck as he fumbled for her waist. Despite his lust-addled movements, a part of him could still remember that this was only her second time. He would ease her into it, just in case her body wasn't quite ready.

In the mirror, Abigail appeared aggravated and Will chuckled, pressing a kiss to her neck as he encouraged her to place her hands flat against the table. "That's it," he whispered. "Arch up so you can take me in..." Stroking his cock with one hand, he grabbed onto her waist with the other, his teeth lightly grazing her shoulder as little by little, he began to inch his hardness inside her. With a soft groan catching against her skin, his eyelids fluttered and he thrust forward, tensing as he fed her with his cock. Holding her upright, Will's gaze flickered toward her face in the mirror, a burst of untamed heat filling him at the sight.

Teeth clamped and heart racing, Abigail tossed her head back and whined, her nails scratching against the tabletop as his cock teasingly grazed her clit.

Will lightly tugged at the belt between her lips. "If you promise to be quiet, we can take that out..." Gripping her waist tightly enough to bruise, he awaited her response. If it was more of the same resistance, he wouldn't be as understanding this time.

Abigail nodded and opened her mouth, letting the belt drop to the floor.

With his hand curling around her throat, Will burned a series of kisses along her neck, his breath catching against her skin as he began to move more harshly inside her. The table wobbled and he groaned, his eyes closing from the sensation of her tight, warm walls squeezing his cock. "Abigail..." He whispered her name again, soft and faint, before bending her more securely over the table. His hands interlocked with hers and he held them above her head. She moaned and tensed up, her body trembling as he drifted kisses from her shoulder toward her gasping mouth. Will pounded into her from behind as he groaned into the kiss, his tongue glossing hers as he reached beneath her and palmed her breasts.

"You feel so good, Abby," he whispered, kissing her again. Encouraging her to rock back into his forceful thrusts, Will returned his tight hold to her wrists, restricting her from any major movements. "Do you wanna cum, sweetheart?"

Abigail didn't know how she could remain quiet with the way he was handling her. Frustrated, she curled her toes and soft gasps escaped from her mouth. Her body sank against the table each time he thrust inside her, and she was sure to back into his pounding hips, her eyes bright as she nodded her silent plea.

Abigail turned her head and nipped at his bottom lip, drawing a bit of blood as Will chuckled into the kiss. Licking at the affliction, he gave her hip a gentle swat and he sucked on her tongue. She felt so fucking _good_ wrapped snugly around him - better than the dreams and replays that haunted him on a near daily basis. Abigail whined then and he shushed her, clapping a hand over her mouth. "Shh," he whispered. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, smug as he felt her wriggling beneath him.

Pressing down onto the back of her neck, Will kept Abigail lying flat against the table as he fucked her, his teeth gritting as he began to channel all of his weight into his thrusts. He watched her lying there beneath him, her mouth agape as her cheek remained pressed into the woodgrain. The soft, quiet gasps catching in her throat made Will's cock throb inside her with impatience.

Reaching between them, he began to trace several brisk, frenzied circles around her clit, making sure to graze the sensitive bud each time he pounded into her heat. "That's it," he whispered, bouncing her against his lap. "C'mon, Abby...I want you to cum."

Abigail glared and purposely clenched her inner muscles. Her fiery look coupled with her spasm sent an electric jolt straight to his cock, and Will shuddered, his thumb sliding into her mouth as he maintained eye contact through the mirror. His other hand continued to manipulate her clit, his fingers teasing and tweaking the sensitive bud as she rocked back into his swelling arousal.

Removing his thumb from her mouth, Will pressed a series of open-mouthed kisses between her shoulder blades, licking at her skin as she squirmed and whined beneath him. Abigail tensed, and then he felt her cunt begin to flicker elastically around him, squeezing and milking his cock until he cried out and staggered forward, his hips still moving as he came hard between her thighs.

"Fuck," he swore, limbs trembling as he laid gasping against the nape of her neck. Abigail's hand touched his own and he lifted his head, meeting her gaze in the overhead mirror. Continuing to curse under his breath, he slowly withdrew from her sopping heat, a low groan catching in his throat from the sensation.

Will's phone buzzed in the pocket of his pants, and he fumbled for it, lifting it to his ear once he realized it was Port Haven. "Hello?" Still holding onto Abigail's hand, he helped her up and propped her onto the edge of the table, unabashedly lowering his mouth to her nipple. Kissing a warm, burning trail from her breasts to her shivering stomach, he licked and nipped at her skin, listening to the nurse on the other line as he hummed an occasional agreement.

Abigail tried to get him to say who it was, but he ignored her.

Propping Abigail's legs up onto his shoulders, Will lowered and pressed a deep, open-mouthed kiss right against her soaking center, his tongue dragging against her swollen slit as his teeth grazed her clit.

"Are you planning on staying out all day?" the nurse continued to ask. "We only have Abigail checked out for a few hours, and it's been...well, you're overdue."

Will gave a muffled "Mm-hmm," then slid his tongue into Abigail's heat, lapping at her wetness and burying his face more strongly between her thighs. Abigail clapped her hands over her mouth to keep from crying out.

The nurse was becoming frustrated. "That's _not_ an answer, Mr. Graham. Are you coming back or not? You're one of our better caregivers, so we're willing to look the other way, but-"

"We're staying out," Will snapped, finally having lifted his head. Frustration laced his tone, and idly, he licked at his soiled mouth. While he held the phone to his ear, he toyed with Abigail's clit, pressing his thumb to the bud as he slid two fingers inside her. "Do you need anything else from me?"

There came a pause, then the nurse said, "No sir, Mr. Graham. Thank you for letting us know."

Not bothering to give a proper farewell, Will hung up and nipped at Abigail's inner thigh. "You were wrong if you thought I was done with you," he hummed against her skin.

Abigail gasped and arched her back. "I...I _hate_ you," she choked out.

"You have a funny way of showing it," he fired back, smug as he retracted his soaking fingers for her perusal. "If _this_ is your hatred, I'd certainly like to see you when you love me."

"Oh, I'm sure you w-" Abigail's words were cut short when his fingers were replaced with his mouth. She began to move her hips, her teeth clenching as her hand gripped tightly at his hair.

Will latched his mouth onto her clit and sucked, humming against the sensitive bud as he curled and flexed his fingers between her slick walls. He could feel her thighs tensing and he groaned into her cunt, removing his fingers so that he could devour her more fully. Encouraging her to rock into his face, he stroked his cock and marveled at her soft sighs and gasps, a low snarl catching in his throat when she feebly tugged on his hair.

Will paused long enough to lift his eyes. "Come sit on my face, sweetheart. It'll help you cum faster." Gently tugging on her hips, he laid back against the carpeted floor and looked up at her with dusky eyes, his lips still slick with her essence as he continued to stroke and pull on his hardness. Pre-cum leaked from his cock and he shuddered, his chest heaving as he motioned for her to straddle his face.

Abigail didn't reply, though her face was flushed red. She felt so exposed in this position... She stepped lightly overhead, appearing self-conscious as she sank down to her knees. Will took hold of her hips and eagerly guided her toward his mouth. He groaned softly, the scruff of his beard brushing against her inner thighs as she arched and rolled into the assault of his tongue. "Look how ready you are," he whispered, tracing a finger along her wet, swollen slit. Pressing a kiss to her thigh, he nuzzled into her heat before groaning into her cunt, now gripping more strongly at her waist as he palmed and squeezed himself with the other.

Abigail continued to move against his mouth and ran a hand down her body, her teeth catching her lip as she looked down at his face and then his cock. She swallowed hard. "Will...do you want me to?"

Abigail's uncertain question made his eyes flicker toward her face, his tongue still working between her legs as he tried to form coherent thoughts. He could take care of the both of them, should the need arise, but the thought of her pouty mouth wrapped around his cock made him tremble.

"Have you even done this before?" Will huskily asked. Inserting his fingers back into her heat, he probed at her soft insides and watched her face, entranced by her erotic expressions as she gasped and arched. Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to her navel and smiled against her skin. "If you wanna try, I'll let you... But I hope you know that if you _do,_ I intend to keep eating you out while you do it."

"W-well, it's...it's not like _I'm_ the only one who's eager here." Abigail tilted her head towards his erection. Her legs felt weak as she moved against his mouth. She could feel herself falling apart already.

At his question she shook head. "I-I don't know how good I'll be, considering I can barely move..."

Will huffed, though the flush in his cheeks spread toward his neck and shoulders as Abigail continued to rock into his awaiting mouth. After assuming a confident role all evening, he wasn't quite yet willing to relinquish it. Her thighs trembled on either side of his face, alerting him to the fact that she was nearing her release.

Idly teasing her opening with his fingers, Will assured her, "You're doing just fine." Abigail rose then, seemingly determined, before taking hold of his cock in between her small hands. Will jerked, enflamed by the sensation, before fumbling for her waist. He managed to take hold of her hips and slide them back toward his face, ensuring that he had access to her dripping heat as she sucked his cock.

The sensation of her warm, white-hot mouth opening around him made him groan and dig his blunt nails into her skin. He began to swear, his teeth gnashing into his bottom lip as he rolled up into her assaulting lips and tongue. "Jesus, Abigail," he swore. Chest heaving, he immersed himself back into her wetness, trembling as he pumped his fingers between her slick walls and thrashed her clit with several harsh, frantic movements from his tongue.

Even though she was close to her climax, Abigail felt as if she had something to prove, mostly to herself. That she didn't have to be afraid of something so intimate and erotic. With Will's reassurance, that was all she needed. Abigail moaned around his cock, sucking and taking him in deep, swirling her tongue along his member, and bobbing her head before releasing him to take a breath. She knew that she was near her release, so she wrapped her mouth around him once more, sucking hard. She could feel her legs starting to shake and the warmth rush throughout her body. Moaning against his cock, knowing that it would disguise the ecstasy of her climax, she took him in deep, almost touching the back of her throat.

The vibrations from her mouth rushed down his shaft and made Will jerk, his toes curling as Abigail slid him in even deeper. Her tongue smoothed along his hardness and with several soft, hitching hiccups of breath, he could feel his cock pulsing with the need for release. He tugged on her waist and arched with impatience.

Abigail's thighs tensed against either of his cheeks, and then Will curled his fingers deep inside her, searching for that special spot as she throbbed around his thrusting digits. Tonguing her clit more aggressively, he arched up into her wet, hot mouth and groaned, feeling his eyes roll back in his head when his cock hit the back of her throat. She choked on him then, causing her gag reflex to massage the tip of his arousal. Reaching between them with shaking fingers, Will wrapped Abigail's smaller hand around him and began to show her what he liked - how quickly to stroke, and how much pressure to apply as he encouraged her to jack him as she sucked.

"Abby, I...I think I'm going to...I just..." Convulsing, Will arched up and spilled into her mouth, crying out as he muffled his soft, fevered groans against her twitching slit. Despite the fact he was ready to collapse from over-stimulation, he began to fingerfuck her more aggressively, twisting and scissoring his fingers as he opened her up nice and deep. "Cum for me, baby," he pleaded. "Come on, Abigail, I want you to cum..."

Abigail heard his voice, but not what he was saying. Her mind was fuzzy and it was like white noise in the background. Removing her mouth from his cock, she leaned her head against his thigh and moaned into his skin. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck..."_

Will felt her walls clamp down around his fingers and he made a sorry sound at the sight, wishing that he were truly inside her as she arched and screamed another string of curses. She collapsed and the two laid there a moment, awkwardly positioned as Will struggled to catch his breath. Pressing a kiss to her inner thigh, he licked at a sticky patch on her skin before she rolled over, causing him to do the same.

With a chuckle, Will gathered Abigail up in his arms and pressed a long, greedy kiss to her mouth. "I'm not sure if I can wait until you're free again," he whispered, smiling lazily as he brushed the hair back from her eyes. "Maybe I should come visit you...though I doubt this would be easy with the nursing staff around." Nuzzling her, he began drifting his lips from her cheek to her neck, humming against her skin as he held her close. It was hard to imagine that this was the same girl he'd found in Minnesota, broken and bleeding across a linoleum floor and barely clinging to life. Hannibal had instilled in him the need to be paternal - to want to be whatever Abigail needed - but then his desires had shifted and for a long while, he'd felt ugly for loving Abigail in this way. But now he felt untethered and free, and he was fully aware that he just wanted someone to feel _with._

Abigail interlocked their hands and smiled. "I know men are supposedly the hornier of the two sexes, but _Jesus,_ Will. If you keep this up, I'll be in an early grave. Did you know that Shakespeare believed that any time someone had an orgasm, they lost a bit more of their life?"

Will laughed. "We'll be dead by sunrise."

"Undoubtedly." Wrapping her arms around his neck, Abigail grinned. "Should we get a bath?"

"You really _do_ have a death wish, don't you?"

"Come on..."

Chuckling, Will slowly rose off the floor before following his younger, sly-faced lover into the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel so inclined, you can check out my book on my Tumblr, musicboxmemories! The prequel is coming out in February of 2020.


End file.
